Internal combustion engines require oil for lubrication and cooling. Internal combustion engines have a mechanical oil pump to provide the aforementioned oil. Under some circumstances, the mechanical oil pump may provide insufficient oil pressure for lubricating and cooling the engine, leading to wear and potentially catastrophic failure of the engine. Thus, there exists an opportunity to reduce engine failures by implementing a system and method of providing lubricating and cooling oil to an engine during times when the mechanical oil pump provides insufficient oil pressure.